The Glory Of First Love
by Jemma Loves Twilight
Summary: Give it a chance! Renesmee falls in love for the first time, and its not with Jacob. She falls in love with Alec from the Volturi Guard. Full summary inside. Its better then it sounds, I swear. Please give it a chance.
1. Preface

**Summary: When Renesmee gets her first boyfriend everybody is surprised to see that it's not Jacob Black, but it's Alec from the Volturi Guard. Follow as Renesmee faces all the new feelings Alec surfaces, finds out not every relationship is perfect, and as she finds out the glory of first love. **

**AN: Give it a Chance. It's Renesmee and Alec. I know weird couple but I was thin king about it a month ago and I thought if they were both slightly ooc then it will work. So of course many of the characters are ooc but please just read it and tell me what you think. It starts off in present time then the rest of the story is a flashback, showing Renesmee's and Alec's journey day one to present day. Mainly Renesmee's POV. I want to thank my good friend Nailah for encouraging me to write this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just the plot. All cahar4cters belong to SM.**

* * *

Preface:

How did I end up here? Under the busy streets of Volterra. I backed up slowly as Jane eyed me. Her small figure and wide eyes slightly intimidating.

"Jane sweetheart what are you doing?" Aro asked. Jane's head snapped up and she looked at him, then she slowly turned back to me and bared her teeth. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Stupid Italian class, stupid half vampire blindness. If I knew I would've ended up underground being harassed by Jane I would've stayed in damp Forks.

"So Renesmee how are your parents?" I looked at Aro and smiled.

"They are both good, Aro I mean no disrespect but I should go. My teachers are probably worrying about me." Aro frowned.

"Oh but Renesmee you just got here, please stay." I heard a sarcastic voice say. I felt my heart breaking all over again as I turned and looked at Alec. I looked into his cold, black wide eyes. My eyes ranked over his small frame, I looked at his face again. His dark brown hair fell just above his eyes. I forced myself to turn my attention back to Aro.

"Uh Aro may I please go?" Aro slowly got up from his chair and walked over to me, he placed his white chalky hands on my shoulders.

"I wish you and your family would visit us here, please say hello to Carlisle and your parents" I simply nodded. He nodded at me and looked over my shoulder.

"Alec will you please bring Renesmee upstairs." I frowned and put my hand on Aros' face and showed him that I would rather walk alone then with Alec. Aro shook his head and looked at Alec again.

"Now Alec." Aro commanded. I frowned and turned around and looked at Alec. He smirked at me and I lowered my eyes to the ground. I slowly started to walk to the door. I heard a hiss, no doubt from Jane. I rolled my eyes and turned around and looked at her.

"Don't worry Jane, you wont see my anymore. So calm down." Jane crouched down and hissed at me again. Aro already left the room so I was on my own. I looked at Jane and tried hard not to show my fear; although it was obvious that I tensed up.

"Aww what's wrong Renesmee? Mommy and Daddy aren't here to protect you?" Jane sneered. I backed up and ended up bumping into Alec. Alec walked around me and looked at his sister.

"Jane knock it off." Jane looked at him and then straightened up. I instantly relaxed. Alec turned around and started to gently push me to the door.

"I thought you broke up with the halfa Alec" Alec hissed and gripped my arm as he pushed me out the door. When we walked down the tunnel he let go of my arm.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered. He stopped walking and I looked at him. His eyes seemed to roam my body, when his eyes finally met mine I felt my heart speed up. He laughed and shook his head.

"I don't know Nessie; you needed my help so I helped you." I scoffed and put my hand on my hip.

"I didn't need your help Alec, I can take care of myself." He rolled his eyes and started walking again.

"Yeah I'm sure baby." I stared after him.

"Don't call me baby." He stopped and turned around and looked at me.

"Renesmee I can call you whatever I want." I started walking again, walking past him. He grabbed my arm as I walked past him and spun me around.

"What?" he asked me irritated.

"I'm not yours anymore Alec, you broke up with me so you cant call me whatever you want, do whatever you want with me, or boss me around. So stop." He laughed

"Oh but I can Nessie." He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "And I know you love it baby." I pushed him off of me and tried to break free from his grip.

"Alec no. Let go of me" he looked at me and then let go. I rubbed my arm where he was holding me and I looked at him.

"You don't own me." We both started walking slowly again.

"Yes I do." He said it so casually, like he claims girls to be his all the time.

"I'm not fighting with you over this" we stopped at the elevator and waited for the doors to open. When the doors finally opened we both stepped in and stood on opposite sides of the elevator.

"What's your problem Nessie?" I refused to look at him. I felt warm tears sliding down my cheeks, this is the first time I have been alone with him since the break up. I felt his cold, stone arms pull me close to him. I backed out of his grip and fell to the floor sobbing. I looked up at him and then back down.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" I managed to sob out. He kneeled down in front of me and lifted my chin up so I was looking at him.

"Doing what?" I cried harder.

"Why do you keep breaking my heart?! Over and over again!" I wiped my tears away and looked at Alec. He was looking at me but I could tell he wasn't there, he was lost in thought. The 'Ding' indicating that we reached ground level broke him out of his thoughts. He stood up and gently pulled me up with him. We walked out and he gently pulled me to a bench far from the front desk. He sat me down and kneeled in front of me again. He slowly wiped my tears away and then kissed my forehead softly. I pulled back.

"Don't Alec." He looked at me and moved a hand down to lace his fingers with mines.

"I never meant to hurt you Renesmee; I broke up with you because I thought you would rather have a boyfriend who lives in the same country as you." I laughed.

"Alec after all the times I told you I love you why would you think I would want a boyfriend who lived closer to me?" he sighed.

"I don't know Nessie; I know it's hard on you." I rolled my eyes.

"Alec if I couldn't deal with our long distance relationship I would've told you." He got up and sat next to me, he draped his arm over my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. Do you forgive me Renesmee?" I nodded and looked at him. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Will you take me back?" how could I say no? I'm in love with this vampire. Nobody approves but I can't help who I love. I turn his face slightly and then I kiss him softly.

"Of course." I know its going to be hell when I get back to Forks, but it's worth it. Alec held me in his arms and I closed my eyes. I'm a mess right now. Before all I wanted was to get back to Forks, now all I want is to stay in Alecs' arms forever. I know everything is not going to be good between us for long but I'm going to enjoy this while it lasts.

* * *

**AN: ok there is the preface, the only present chapter; all the chapters after this will be flashbacks. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. A Letter From An Old Friend

**AN: I want to thank the people that reviewed. I promise the story is going to get way better. Oh and I want to explain that all the chapters from till a certain chapter will be flashbacks. Its going to be how Renesmee and Alec got to the point they are at in the preface. And then when we get to that point it will go back to present time. So until that time comes its all flashbacks. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, not even Carlisle. It makes me very sad. And I don't own Dead Until Dark.**

* * *

Chapter One: A Letter From An Old Friend

(Renesmee POV)

I was sitting at the kitchen table reading _Dead Until Dark_ when aunt Alice danced into the room.

"We have a letter" I looked up from my book and nodded then turned my attention back to Sookie Stackhouse and Bill Compton. Daddy was suddenly at my side.

"What do they want?" I looked back up at Aunt Alice and now my father.

"I don't know, I didn't open it. It's addressed to Carlisle."

"So then why did you say we?" Aunt Alice looked at me and shrugged. I closed my book and leaned back in my chair. Daddy took the letter from Aunt Alice and put in on the table.

"So who is it from?"

"The Volturi." They both said at the same time.

"We didn't do anything wrong right?" I asked worried. The last time we saw them they wanted to kill me and my family. Daddy shook his head and looked at me

"No, not that I know of." I slowly nodded.

"So then why don't we just leave that to Carlisle and not worry about it?" aunt Alice looked at me.

"It could just be Aro saying hi or something…" she trailed off, lost in thought.

"Ha, I doubt it Alice." I looked at daddy.

"Well you two can stand over it for the next two hours till grandpa gets home but I'm going to go outside with mommy, bye." I got up and walked past the both of them. When I reached the door and went outside I smiled. Home sweet home. I'm about ten years old, but my body is of a 15 year old. This is how I'm going to stay forever. I sat down on the front steps. My curly bronze hair falling into place around my face. I love Forks. So when it was time to move I broke down crying, because I love this place so much everybody agreed that we can come back to Forks every summer, of course not letting anybody know except Grandpa Charlie, and the pack down in La Push. I don't really talk to Jacob anymore. Once we moved everybody changed. When I came back the first summer Jacob had a girlfriend named Nikki or Naomi, I don't really remember. He was just… weird. He was cold to mommy and daddy; he only came over to see me once. I sighed and dug the tips of my converse into the ground.

"What are you thinking about?" I looked up at my mother and frowned.

"Jacob" she frowned also and sat down next to me

"Forget about him." I laughed

"Why don't you?" mom smiled a little and looked up at the cloudy sky

"You know what's so weird? Jacob and I were best friends. No matter what happened he was always there for me. And now he just hates me." I shook my head

"He doesn't hate you mommy, he's just a jack ass" we both laughed and then I sighed.

"You think I'm ever going to get a boyfriend?" mommy looked down and me and smiled.

"Sweetie if it wasn't for the fact that your father and uncles scare every guy that looks at you away, you would've had tons of boyfriends by now." I bit my lip and blushed.

"Well I never liked any of the guys in any of the schools we have gone to so far… maybe I'm going to be alone forever." mom shook her head.

"No your not, your father thought the same thing and look at him now, married with a beautiful daughter." I smiled and looked at the forest. Mommy and I were quiet, just looking around, lost in our own thoughts.

"Grandpa got a letter from the Volturi today." Mommy looked at me.

"Saying what?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea, it's on the table and daddy and pixie aunt are probably still standing over it waiting for it to burst open and start reading what's written on it like in Harry Potter." Mommy laughed and rolled her eyes. Then daddy came out and sat down next to mommy.

"Ha Ha. Your so funny Renesmee." I stuck my tongue out at him and mommy laughed again.

"So did you guys open it?" daddy shook his head.

"No, it's for Carlisle."

"Then why worry Edward? Really if we did something wrong and they were coming to kill us I highly doubt they would be sending a warning letter." Daddy slowly nodded and then looked at me.

"So Renesmee are you tired of spending your summers in Forks?" I laughed.

"Nope!" I said making sure my 'P' made a popping sound. He rolled his eyes and pulled mommy closer to him, she leaned up and kissed him. I looked away.

_Eww nasty. Get a room, far away from me and out of my hearing range._ Daddy laughed.

"Sorry Renesmee." I looked at them again.

"Uh huh." I played with the bottom of my shirt. I wish I had somebody to hold me, somebody to love me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I looked at mom and shook my head.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"Renesmee your too young." I rolled my eyes. Stupid me, thinking my thoughts would be kept to myself.

"I know daddy, I was just thinking, that doesn't mean I'm going to go and make my wish come true" Mom lifted my chin up so I could look at her.

"What's going on?" I shook my head again. And she gave me the I'm-your-mother-so-you-better-tell-me-right-now look.

"I was just thinking abut how it would be if I had a boyfriend" mommy sighed and turned to daddy.

"Edward shh. No freaking out." He looked at her wide eyed and I laughed. Mom turned back to me and smiled sweetly.

"Renesmee your going to find somebody one day, it may be someday soon or not but I know for sure it will happen. You may date many guys before you find the one but I know you will find him." Daddy was growling and I laughed.

"What's wrong daddy?" he looked at me.

"Cant you just not think about having boyfriends? Please? Your too young." I frowned.

"Daddy I may only be ten years old but I have an old soul, plus an older body." He frowned.

"Ok, I'm going to leave you two girls to talk. If my heart was beating I swear I would have a heart attack." Daddy kissed mommy on her forehead and walked back inside. I looked at mommy and she shrugged.

"Your daddy's little girl, I don't think he wants to think about other guys taking care of you" I frowned and stood up.

"But I'm a big girl mom." Mommy nodded and stood up too

"I know you are, but its every fathers fear, they don't want to lose their little girl to some sex obsessed boy" I blushed and heard daddy cursing inside, saying how he would never let any fucking boy within 100 fucking feet of me or he will fucking kill them. And how he would kill any boy who broke his baby girls' heart. I sighed. _Calm_ _down daddy_. I'm not sure if he's paying attention to my thoughts but he did calm down. I looked at mommy and she laughed.

"I'm going to go inside and calm your father down." I nodded and walked into the forest. I leaned against a tree and sighed. I'm never going to get a boyfriend. Not with dad freaking out when a guy even looks at me, although I guess he is allowed, he can read their minds and everybody knows that guys only think about four things. Breasts, Ass, Pussy, and what ties them all together, Sex. I just wish I could maybe find somebody like me. If I was to date a vampire I'm sure daddy wouldn't freak. I think it's just the human boys dealing with their hormones, having wet dreams and waking up hard. Vampires don't have to deal with hormones. I heard a twig snap and my head shot up. I looked at my father and smiled.

"Eavesdropping again daddy?" he chuckled and stood in front of me.

"No I'm being good. Renesmee I just wanted to tell you that I know your very mature and I know you can take care of your self, I just don't want some guy to take advantage of you." I smiled and hugged him.

"I know daddy, how about this, I promise that when I do bring a guy to meet the family you can read his mind all you want." He laughed and looked down at me.

"I was going to read his mind no matter what sweetie." I laughed too and smiled.

"That's what I thought but I just wanted to give you permission."

"Carlisle's home!" both me and daddy looked towards the house.

"Come on Nessie, lets go see what Aro wants." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't see why you all care so much. It's just a letter." We slowly walked back to the house. When we got inside we found the whole family around the dinner table, I laughed.

"You guys are so uptight." Grandpa laughed too and opened the letter. He read it quickly and daddy raised his eyebrow.

"I don't get it Carlisle." Grandpa shook his head and laughed.

"He just wants us to visit."

"But why?" daddy sat down and mommy went to stand next to him.

"I don't know Edward, but we're going to find out when we get there."

"Carlisle I don't know" Aunt Alice cut daddy off

"What's going on?"

"Let me guess, all Aro wants is for Grandpa or all of us to go see him." Grandpa nodded and I smiled.

"And everybody was freaking out."

"So what are we leaving?" grandpa looked at Aunt Rosalie.

"In three days, he bought us all plane tickets." Everybody nodded.

"And how long will we be there for?" everybody looked at me.

"What? I want to now how many books to pack." Grandpa smiled

"Just two weeks Renesmee."

**Three Days Later**

The day after we found out we were going to Italy Aunt Alice went shopping for everybody, getting us new clothes and accessories. She packed all of our bags and had everything ready 24 hours early. When we finally got on the plane she couldn't restrain herself from bouncing in her seat.

"What are you so happy for?" I questioned her, unfortunately I had to sit in back of her and she wouldn't stop moving. She turned around and looked at me.

"I don't know I have a good feeling about this trip." I rolled my eyes

"I'm guessing you got this feeling after you found out the letter was not stating that we were to be killed, right?" she nodded her head and giggled. I rolled my eyes again and leaned back in my seat. She turned around and started talking to Uncle Jasper. I looked at my parents who were speaking quietly to each other. They both looked at me and I smiled.

"Can you two wake me up when we get to New York, okay?" they both nodded and I closed my eyes. I guess I fell asleep because if felt like only a second later that I heard daddy's' velvet voice telling me to get up. I groaned and he helped me stand up. We had t rush a little to catch our connection, once we were seated I looked at daddy and he smiled.

"I know, wake you up when we get to Italy." I nodded and closed my eyes again. This time I couldn't fall asleep. I tried really hard to but I couldn't. I sighed and opened my eyes. I looked at my parents and frowned.

"When will we be there?" Daddy chuckled.

"Soon Renesmee, try to go to sleep." I pouted.

"But I already tried, it didn't work." Mommy looked at Grandpa and Grandma across the isle then looked back at me.

"Read." I looked at her and then looked around.

"Read what? I didn't pack books in my carry on bag." Mommy shrugged. _Well you two are great help._ Dad laughed.

"Try to go sleep again." I frowned and suddenly felt my self getting very tired. I smiled and whispered.

"Thank you Uncle Jasper" then I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep. Once again I was awoken by daddy. I got up and stumbled down the isle ad off the plain. When I was on the ground mommy and daddy held my hands. The three of us slowly walked inside the airport. Uncle Emmett got all of our bags while Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie went to go find a car.

"Nobody could arrange to have a car pick us up?" mommy hissed quietly. Daddy shrugged and grandpa looked at mommy.

"Alice told me she had it covered; I didn't know that meant stealing cars" I could care less. When we got two cars (a Mercedes and a Porsche) Uncle Emmett and daddy packed all of our luggage into the trunks. When everything was packed mommy, daddy, and I got into the back seat of the Mercedes and grandma and grand pa got into the front seats. My aunts and uncles got into the Porsche. Then we started driving to the wonderful city of Volterra. I was amazed at how beautiful the sky looked. It was already night time and the stars were lighting up the sky. This was my first trip out of the country. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Mommy, Daddy I love it here" I opened my eyes and they both looked at me.

"In Italy? Really?" mommy asked me and I nodded.

"Well we can come here for some time every year." Grandpa said from the drivers' seat and I smiled wide.

"I would love that!" I saw a huge wall up ahead.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Volterra." They all answered. Wow. I can't wait to see the inside of it. When we drove into the city I felt my heart burst with happiness. I don't know why I'm so happy but I am. It's amazing here. We all parked in front of a medieval castle.

"Whoa, this is where we are staying?" Grandpa nodded.

"Yes Aro said he would love it if we stayed here." We all got out and walked into the lobby, leaving the luggage to Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. When the woman at the front desk saw my uncles come in with the luggage she smiled at us. She had bright green eyes and short blond hair.

"The Cullens?" Grandpa nodded. She nodded to two guys and they stood up and took the luggage from Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. The were both well built. A little smaller then Uncle Emmett and they were clearly all human just like the receptionist. Crazy humans, don't they know that they are going to be the lunch one day?

"Yes they do." I look up at my father and laugh.

"Crazy." I whispered. Suddenly a big, tall, well built figure was in front of us. I think his name was Felix but I couldn't be sure. I hardly remember all of the guard members' names.

"Felix." My father greeted. Felix smiled at my family and winked at y mother. Can you say weird?

"Come with me." We all followed him to the elevator. We all got in and the doors closed. We went down a floor, or maybe two it was a long 30 seconds, and then the doors opened. We all stepped out and followed Felix down the hall and into this large room. I paid absolutely no attention to the room, once I walked into the room my eyes fell on this beautiful boy, he had dark brown hair and wide red eyes. He was small, maybe the same height as Aunt Alice, but he was still taller then me by an inch. He was looking at my family then his eyes met mine. I swear they got wider and my heart sped up. I heard Aro talking to Grandpa but I couldn't pay attention to them. All I could do was stare at the beautiful boy, my eyes traveled down to his lips, they were full and beautiful. I looked back into his bloodshot red eyes and he smiled and licked his lips, I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. And now I know why I feel so good here. The most beautiful person in the world lives here. I can't wait to talk to him; this is going to be two amazing weeks.

* * *

**AN: So there goes the first real chapter. I know it was boring but I wanted you to see how Edward feels about Renesmee wanting a boyfriend. His reactions are very important. Next chapter is where it gets fun, Renesmee and Alec will start talking. I might even add Alecs POV. I hope you liked it. R&R!**


	3. AN

Hey guys! Im so sorry I havent updated in forever, me bestfriend from Texas came up for two months and then once she left I went to my moms house, I have the next chapter written but its at my house, so I'm gonna go get my laptop tonight and the next chapter should be up by either tonight or tomorrow. Thank you so much for all your reviews. I love you guys!


	4. Getting Close To Alec

**AN: So here is chapter tree, and I'm sorry again for the long wait. I know my grammar isn't the best, but I'm trying to find somebody to read over me work, so if you know anybody please tell me. Thanks.**

**Yeah, I don't own Twilight, you know the deal.**

**Chapter 3: Getting Close To Alec**

I felt Aunt Alice pinch my arm and I looked at her. She nodded her head towards Aro and I looked at him. He smiled.

"Renesmee, how are you?" I smiled back at him as I tried to find my voice.

"I'm good Aro, thank you." My eyes traveled back to the beautiful boy and he smirked. I quickly looked down.

"Alec I know what your thinking, or did you forget?" I looked up at daddy and saw the anger on his face, and then I heard sweet, musical laughter. I have a feeling it was coming from this Alec person. When I looked up the beautiful boy winked at me and smiled at my father.

"I can't help what I feel Edward." Then it all finally clicked. Beautiful boy is Alec. A low hiss came from my father.

"Well Alec you remember my _daughter_ Renesmee, right?" Alec smiled as he looked me up and down.

"Well little Renesmee has grown up, a lot." I blushed and looked at my mother. She gave me a confused look and then looked at daddy. Daddy stood there looking as tense as I've ever seen him, staring straight at Alec. Aros soft voice caused daddy to look up at him.

"I see you really have grown a lot Renesmee." I smiled.

"Yes I have, I'm stuck at fifteen forever." He smiled then turned to the Guard.

"Jane, Alec why don't you show our guests to their rooms?" Alec nodded and the girl standing next to him rolled her eyes. She looked just like Alec, although she had fuller lips and her shoulder length brown hair was a shade lighter then Alecs'. They both stepped forward and Jane glared at me. I looked down and played with the bottom of my sweater.

"Okay, well Bella, Edward, and Renesmee I will bring you three to your rooms, the rest of you will go with Jane." I smiled as I heard Alec's musical voice. I looked up and saw Alec standing right in front of me. I smiled and he licked his lips, gah I just wish I could kiss them. I heard daddy cough and I blushed. Alec smirked and turned around.

"Follow me." My parents and I followed him out the door and to the elevator. When we got in the elevator daddy stood in front of me. _Meanie. _Daddy shook his head and hissed. Alec laughed.

"What's wrong Edward?" Daddy looked at Alec then he turned around and looked at me. The elevator doors opened and Alec chuckled.

"Edward, Bella you two are on the third floor." We walked out the elevator and down the long hall. Alec stopped and opened the last door on the right.

"Edward, Bella, this is your room, Aro felt it would be better if Renesmee got her own room." I heard a low hiss come from Daddy and I laughed. Mommy gently pulled daddy into the room and smiled at me.

"We'll check on you in a few Nessie." I nodded. Mommy closed the door and turned around to face Alec. He smiled.

"Your room is on the fifth floor." I smiled.

"Okay, that's cool." He put his hand on my shoulder and we started to walk back to the elevator. Oh God, I swear my heart is beating twenty times faster. Alec laughed.

"Have some heart problems, Renesmee?" I blushed.

"No my heart always beats this fast." Alec laughed again.

"I'm sure Renesmee." Alec gently pushed me inside the elevator and pushed the button for the fifth floor. I leaned against the wall and looked at him. Alec stood in front of me and smiled.

"So your boyfriend is okay with you being gone for two weeks?" I laughed.

"You're so funny. I don't have a boyfriend, no boys like me." Alec looked at me like in was crazy.

"I don't believe that." The elevator doors opened and we both walked out. My room was right across from the elevators. Alec opened my door for me and I smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded and I walked over to the bed. I sat down and Alec looked at me.

"Uh... do you need anything?" I smiled.

"Will you talk to me?" Alec nodded and sat down next to me.

"What do you want to talk about Renesmee?" I bit my lip.

"Anything." He smiled and played with my hair.

"Your pretty." I blushed

"Thank you." I looked down and played with my fingers.

"So…" I said softly. "What were you thinking to make my father so mad?" he chuckled and lifted my chin up.

"I was thinking about you." I blushed again.

"Really?" he smiled and looked into my eyes.

"Yes Renesmee I-" He was cut off by a loud hiss. We both looked up and saw a very angry Jane.

"Alec what are you doing with the halfa?" I frowned and looked down. Alec got up off the bed and walked over to Jane.

"We were talking Jane." She laughed.

"I'm sure, Aro needs you Alec." Alec sighed and I looked up. Alec was looking at me then frowned and looked at Jane.

"Okay, tell him I will be right there." Jane didn't move an inch.

"I'm not going, you are." Alec gave her a dirty look then turned to me.

"I'm sorry Renesmee, we'll talk later." I mumbled an "bye." And looked at Jane. I'm pretty sure I heard Alec tell Jane to be nice. After a few minutes Jane spoke up.

"Stay away from my brother." I looked at her.

"What?" she walked over toward me.

"Stay. A way. From. My. Brother." She said slowly, pronouncing every syllable. I smirked and decided to play stupid.

"Who? Alec?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yes halfa." I growled at her nickname for me.

"I don't see what's so wrong with me and him being friends." She laughed.

"You don't just want t be friends with him. Just stay away from Alec and I wont hurt you." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Hurt me? Are you fucking kidding me Jane? Butt out; it's his life, not yours." She growled and I saw the fire in her eyes.

"He's my brother, he is my business." She smirked. "Anyways he doesn't even like you." Ouch. Point for Jane. Of course I laughed it off, showing no pain.

"I beg to differ Jane. The way that your brother was looking at me proved that he was more then interested in me." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Now, Jane, if you would excuse me, I want to unpack." Jane didn't move so I gave her a little push.

"That means leave, bitch." Surprise swept over Jane's face.

"What did you call me?" I laughed.

"I called you a bitch, now go." She glared at me then turned and left the room. I was surprised at myself; I have never used that kind of language with people. I know if daddy was here he would be giving me some big speech on respect and being a lady. But for some reason I don't care that I was completely disrespectful. I sat down on the bed and smiled, I can't wait to talk to Alec again.

After I put all of my belongings in a respectful drawer I had nothing to do. I thought about roaming around the castle but I knew I would just end up getting lost. So I stayed in my room reading a book. I heard a knock on the door and looked up.

"Come in" I said in a low voice. Being in a house of vampires, there was no need to speak up. Damn they can even hear you if you whisper. Mommy slowly opened the door and poked her head in; she smiled when her eyes landed on me and came in all the way. She closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Hey Renesmee… so how has your day been so far?" she had that look in her eyes, a look as if she knew something or was hiding something. I groaned.

"Oh please tell me you didn't hear all of my conversations." She smiled a little.

"Well I didn't… but your father did." I groaned again and she held her finger up.

"Renesmee I tried to stop him, but… he is very protective over you and he just wanted to make sure Alec didn't try to do anything." I laughed.

"Mom Alec wasn't going to do anything! I highly doubt he likes me that much. If anything its just a little crush." Mommy sighed.

"Renesmee don't forget that your father can read minds. Nessie, give your dad some time okay? He needs to get used to this. Just please don't be mad at him." I growled.

"Why not?! Mom he cant do that!" mom stood up and looked at me.

"Yes he can Renesmee, he's your father." With that she left the room. I sighed and looked down at the floor. Great now daddy thinks, well knows I'm mad at him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I shouldn't get mad… he was only looking out for me… but he also needs to understand that I'm a big girl now…

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard another knock on the door.

"Come in." I said quietly. When I didn't even hear the door open I looked up, and to my surprise Alec was standing in front of me. My breathing picked up and my heart stopped beating for a second then kicked into overdrive. He laughed.

"Yeah well you could've at least made some noise so I knew you were in here." He laughed again.

"Sorry, I'll remember that for next time" my breathing and heart rate went back to normal and Alec sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry about Jane, she… well she and I are very close. It's hard for her to see me get close to another female." I nodded my head and looked down.

"How close are you guys?" he lifted my chin up so I could look at him. He smiled when his eyes reached mines.

"I want to see your beautiful face when we talk." I felt the heat rush to my face. Alec chuckled then sighed.

"Jane and I are very close, its not very common for a little brother to be close to his older sister." I looked at him weird.

"Little brother? I thought you guys were twins…" Alec laughed.

"Ha. Twins? No, not even close. Jane is about four years my senior." I looked down trying to figure it out. They look like they are the same age.

"She was turned into a vampire before me Renesmee." I looked up and laughed at my self.

"Yeah that makes sense to me" he smiled and turned his body to face mine more. He reached his hand out and rubbed the back of my hand with his cool fingers.

"Yeah she was turned into a vampire three years before I was." I nodded my head.

"So who turned you guys?" Alec looked down and then back up at me.

"Well Jane turned me, but we both don't know who turned her." I didn't take my eyes off of him. He looked down at his hand caressing mine.

"Please continue." I spoke softly.

"Well Jane was changed around the late '70's and about three years later she turned me." I looked down at our hands.

"But why did she change you? Was she alone or something?" I looked up to see Alec looking at me.

"No, she was traveling with some nomads but she had to get me out of my house." I bit my lip, and moved my other hand to his knee. He looked down at my hand and smiled.

"Was you're home life bad or something?" he nodded. Oops. I instantly regret asking.

"Jane and I… we had to be the perfect children, and if we weren't we got punished. Our parents ad no mercy on us. Our older brother left the house as soon as he could. My dad would beat Jane and me with anything he could get his hands on, I remember this one time, Jane was out in the front of the house with her friends and my dad came home and saw her. He went inside and asked my mother what Jane was doing outside, now my mother never stood up to him, she let him beat her as much as he wanted to, and my mother lied and said she thought Jane was in her bedroom. Well he called Jane inside and beat the crap out of her. He was hitting her with a lamp. She was down on her knees, begging him to stop.

He ended up hitting her so bad he knocked her out, and he just left her there. When he went into his office I ran downstairs to try to get her up." he looked up at me, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"You know it's sad that one of the very few human memories I have is of my father beating my sister." I finally looked away from him.

"He hit you a lot too?" I was scared to look at him; I couldn't picture somebody beating this beautiful boy, or even his sister for tat matter. No matter how much of a bitch Jane is, nobody deserves to get hit.

"Yeah he would beat me a lot" I finally heard him whisper. I looked up at him. I don't know what came over me, but the next thing I knew, I had my arms around his neck and I was giving him the biggest hug.

"I'm so sorry Alec." I whispered against his cool skin. To my surprise he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled back and looked at him. He smiled and then let go of me, I frowned and laid back on the bed.

"So, Jane changed you and everything was happy right?" Alec laughed.

"Well it wasn't happy till we killed my father." I looked at him, wide eyes.

"You killed our father?" Alec nodded his head.

"Renesmee we had to, he was… a monster." I couldn't think straight. I couldn't picture Alec just killing somebody to get back at them.

"Alec he was your father." Alec sighed.

"Renesmee, here we kill people almost every day, its how we live." I looked down

"Well I don't like it." I heard him chuckle.

"I didn't think you would, the way you were brought up." my head snapped up.

"Carlisle did an amazing thing Alec; he built a coven up and taught them that's there is a way to feel good about your self when you hate yourself to begin with. And he is also saving innocent lives!" Alec looked at me then looked away.

"Hey, I never said there was anything wrong with Carlisle, and what he did, but its just not… natural." I laughed.

"Alec look at us! Look at almost everybody in here! We're not natural. We fucking glitter in the damn sunlight!" he laughed and rolled his eyes.

"It's still not natural." I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah well… it's a living." We were both quiet for a while.

"So, how do you like going to school?" I looked up at Alec.

"Well… um. Its fun. I make some nice friends, I learn some things. It keeps my busy." He nodded his head and looked at the book that was on my bed.

"You like vampire books huh?" I giggled.

"Yeah. I like reading how different people interpret our world." Alec laughed and looked at me, he moved a little close to me and I found my self sitting up.

"So, have you ever had a boyfriend before?" I blushed.

"Nope, never." He studied my face.

"Your lying right." I shook my head. He smiled.

"Wow, um so who is your best friend?" I didn't even have to think about this one.

"My mother." Alec smiled.

"That's nice, how about in school?" now that I had to think about.

"Well I would have to say that my best friend is a girl named Tatiana, she's really nice and she comes to me for advice on everything." Alec nodded his head and folded his hands on his lap. I looked down at the floor. I have no idea what to say. I've never liked anybody before.

"Renesmee?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah Alec?" he looked down then back up at me

"Well, how would two people become, um boyfriend and girlfriend?" I smiled and looked down. I had to try to keep my breathing and my heart rate normal. I looked up at him.

"Have you never had a girlfriend before Alec?" I asked in a playful tone. He shook his head.

"No, I never really wanted one." I nodded my head.

"How old were you when Jane changed you?" Alec sighed.

"I was fourteen." I giggled.

"You don't really look fourteen." He gave me a dirty look.

"I was going to say that you look more like you were fifteen or sixteen." Alec smiled.

"Joke all you want. But can you answer my question?" I looked down and bit my lip.

"I don't really know, I guess if you go on dates, or talk about our self a lot and really get to know each other you ask the person if he or she wants to be your boy/girlfriend." Alec nodded his head

"That sounds simple enough." I smiled then yawned. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and looked at the time. Damn in was one in the morning. Alec sighed.

"You still sleep?" I nodded my head. "But I thought you were a full vampire now." I shook my head.

"I'm not a full vampire yet, I still sleep and I can still eat human food." Alec nodded his head.

"But you're going to be fifteen forever?"

"Yup." I yawned again and Alec smiled.

"Go to sleep Renesmee, I'll come back you wake up okay?" I nodded my head and laid back down. Alec covered me with the blanket then leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. My heart was beating 700 miles per minute and I stopped breathing. Alec laughed.

"Calm down Renesmee, if we were to ever date how would you ever deal with me really kissing you?" I shook my head and blushed.

"I have no idea, so there's a possibility of us becoming a couple?" Alec laughed and smirked.

"You'll never know. Goodnight Renesmee" Alec turned my light off and left the room.

"Night Alec" I whispered know he could still hear me. It was only my first day here and I was already having an amazing time.

**AN:**** So there is chapter three, I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you everybody for all the reviews, I was sure people were going to forget about my story. I'm starting the fourth chapter now. **

**Oh and I miss you too "Mommy"! I wrote this chapter with you in mind. **


	5. So Are We An Item?

**AN: Chapter four. I don't really know what is going on with them. Ha. I don't want to move their relationship too fast. I added some family moments in here. I hope you all like this chapter. **

**Oh and how about I won't put the next chapter up 'till I get 4 reviews? Yeah I know, I suck, but the reviews really make me feel good and it gives me the motivation to keep writing. And four isn't really a lot, right? Nope it isn't! Ha Ha.**

**Chapter 4: So Are We An Item? **

I was fighting the urge for my eyes to open. I wanted to sleep just a little longer but unfortunately my eyes won. I sat up and looked around the room. Surely everything was a dream.

"Renesmee." I looked toward the door and saw my father.

"Daddy its called knocking." He looked at me then sat down on the edge of my bed.

"So… how did you sleep?" he asked so casually. I know he knows something.

"Perfectly fine, thank you. And how was your night?" Daddy shrugged his shoulders.

"It was okay, I was talking to Alec." Oh God No!

"Talking? About what?" Daddy looked at me and smiled.

"He kissed you Renesmee…" I groaned and threw myself back on the bed

"I'm very aware daddy. Please don't tell me you embarrassed me!" daddy laughed and I looked at him.

"This is not a laughing matter father! Please tell me what you guys were talking about!" dad sighed.

"Don't get mad0" _Too Late daddy. _"Okay well don't get more mad, we were just talking about you, and I told him that if he was to ever break your heart there would be problems." I groaned again then laughed.

"Daddy Alec is much higher then you in our little vampire caste system." Dad laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nessie, there are some things you do for your family." I frowned

"I would rather you not get your self killed over me, anyway Alec and I would never… you know date or anything."

"You could never be too sure Renesmee. I'm going to go back to my room and spend time with your mother, I just wanted to tell you that I spoke to Alec." I nodded my head and sat back up again. I gave daddy a hug.

"Thanks for telling me daddy" he hugged me back and kissed my forehead.

"Anytime my little angel" I smiled as daddy let go of me and quickly left my room. I don't really know if it's a bad thing that daddy and Alec talked. I mean, I know Alec doesn't want me like that, what if daddy made him feel like he has to like me like that? Oh gah, this whole thing is so confusing.

I decided to take a quick shower. When I got out of the shower I got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, with a red graphic tee, and my black Converse. I decided to let my hair naturally dry so I left it down. I sat down at the desk that was in my room and looked around. I'm bored, there has to be something I can do here. Unfortunately there wasn't anything to do, so I got stuck reading again, not that that's a bad thing. After a few hours of reading I gave up on trying to entertain myself and went to walk around the castle. Somehow I found Aunt Alice and Uncle Jaspers room. Aunt Alice pulled me into her room and gave me a wide, creepy smile.

"So Renesmee… I heard you got a boyfriend!" she squealed. I looked at her and laughed.

"No I don't, I have a friend, who is a boy"

"Who you like a lot." Uncle Jasper interpreted me. I looked at him and glared.

"I do not!" I sat down on their bed and Aunt Alice danced to my side.

"Its okay Renesmee, I will make sure he is yours! All we have to do is a little make over!" I jumped off the bed

"Oh no! Aunt Alice I am not going to let you play Barbie doll with me! There is no way in hell!" she frowned.

"Oh please Renesmee! He would be yours for sure if I give you a little make over!" I shook my head.

"Nope! If he doesn't like me the way I am then I don't like him." Aunt Alice laughed.

"Bull! You know that I know you would doll yourself up just for him!" I frowned

"No I wouldn't, I'm not shallow like that."

"Liar." I heard Uncle Jasper say. I rolled my eyes.

"Please don't play Barbie with me, if I feel I need to then you would be the first person I go to okay?" Aunt Alice smiled and jumped up and down.

"Yay! So what were you doing before you came in here?" I shrugged m y shoulders.

"Nothing much, just reading and stuff." She frowned.

"Why weren't you with Alec?" I laughed.

"Cause I wasn't, why? Was I supposed to be?" She nodded her head and I sighed.

"Were not dating Aunt Alice, I don't need to be with him 24/7" she sighed and sat down next to Uncle Jasper.

"Well before your father and your mother got together they were with each other 24/7" I laughed, I heard all about their life before they got married, dad sneaking into her room every night. Them not talking but wishing they were together.

"Aunt Alice, daddy basically stalked mommy!" Uncle Jasper laughed and Aunt Alice hit his leg.

"No he didn't! He just wanted to make sure she was okay!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah because the dust bunnies under her bed were going to attack her in her sleep. I mean yeah it's cute but just… weird at times." Aunt Alice rolled her eyes.

"It was sweet, but anyways! Are you going to talk to Alec now?" I looked down and shrugged my shoulders

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" she giggled and I looked up at her

"It's a little fuzzy." I stood up and frowned.

"Yeah well I guess he doesn't want to see me, because I have my mind set on seeing him." Aunt Alice frowned and looked up at Uncle Jasper.

"You love him…" Uncle Jasper whispered and I looked at him

"I never said that" he laughed

"But that's what you feel" I shook my head.

"No, I hardly know him, I **can't **love him." Aunt Alice squealed.

"But you do!" I shook my head and looked down.

"No I don't, I'm going back to my room, I'll talk to you guys later" I quickly left their room an d made it to the elevator, I pushed the button and waited for the doors to open. When it finally opened I walked in and saw Alec leaning against the wall. I smiled and stood next to him.

"I thought you were going to be there when I woke up this morning." Alec laughed and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I had some business to take care of, I was on my way to your room." I blushed and looked down.

"Liar." He laughed again and I looked up at him.

"I am not a liar, I really was going to see you." I blushed again.

"I noticed that you laugh a lot while you're with me." He smiled

"And you bl ush a lot while you're with me." I tried hard not to blush more but it didn't work. My face must be redder then a tomato. Alec laughed again and I growled.

"It's not funny!" he rolled his eyes and held his hand out when the elevator doors opened. I quickly took his hand and gently squeezed it. We walked across the hall to my room and I opened the door with my free hand. When I closed my door Alec let go of my hand and sat down on my bed.

"So how did you sleep?" I sat down next to him and kicked my sneakers off.

"I slept… well. I heard you were talking to my father last night." He nodded his head and smiled.

"He is very protective over you. He is going to be listening to my thoughts very closely the rest of the time you're here." I frowned and looked down.

"Sorry, I told him nothing was going on between us." He lifted my head up so I can look into his eyes.

"Really? I was under the impression that there was something going on between us." I bit my bottom lip and looked down.

"Is there? I mean we just met each other." He dropped his hand from my face and I looked at him.

"Well we actually met ten years ago." I laughed.

"Alec I was a baby, its not like we talked or anything. We just started talking yesterday." He sighed.

"Well when we talk more will you be my girlfriend?" I looked down then looked back up at him. Was he asking me to be his girlfriend? I mean, he did say that there was something going on between us.

"Alec, I would love to say that I'm like your girlfriend now but… but I just want to really know my first boyfriend." He nodded and laid down, he gently pulled me down with him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So get to know me Ness. I'll answer all of your questions." I smiled wide and looked up at him; I snuggled closer to him and sighed. I started to ask him random questions. Stupid little questions like what his favorite color was, and if he had any hobbies and if he did what they were. Then I started to ask more serious questions. It was well into the night and I knew I should be sleepy but I wasn't. When I asked this one question the night seemed to move slower.

"Have you ever been in love?" I heard my self ask quietly. I don't know what made me ask this question but I did. He was caught off guard and he looked down. I feared his answer. I knew he was probably in love with somebody before he was a vampire, or maybe even after he turned. I mean even though he never had a girlfriend it doesn't mean he was never in love.

"Yes I have actually." My heart stopped and I had to close my eyes to stop the tears from falling down my face. I knew it. You can't fall out of love with somebody; it just doesn't work like that. Alec held me closer to him and whispered in my ear.

"Renesmee calm down and breathe, I was talking about you." I opened my eyes and looked up at him; he brought his hand up and wiped the tears that had fallen down my face away. I let out a shaky breath and moved my hand up and placed it on his shoulder.

"Please don't lie to me Alec." I whispered.

"I'm not lying" he whispered softly back and I smiled. I leaned up and kissed him softly then I pulled back and blushed. He laughed and ran is fingers through my hair.

"Do we still need to get to know each other more?" I really don't know. Yes we talked about almost everything there is to talk about but were we really ready to become boyfriend and girlfriend?

"I don't know." He frowned and I rolled my eyes.

"Alec don't rush things, let everything happen on its own."

"Maybe it was already supposed to happen; you're the one who won't let it happen!" I sighed.

"Alec if you are going to fight with me then leave. I don't want to fight with you." He closed his eyes then sighed. When he finally opened his eyes he seemed calm.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. I nodded my head and tried to sit up. His grip on me tightened and I looked at him.

"I really am sorry, I just want to be with you so bad." I smiled and slowly moved my hand up and down his arm.

"Okay so if we were to get together, would you be okay with us taking it slow?" he smiled wide and nodded his head. I leaned my forehead against his and whispered.

"Ask me Alec." He looked into my eyes and smiled, he cupped my face in his hands.

"Renesmee will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled wide and nodded. I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. I moved my hands up and tangled my fingers in his brown hair. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him as he deepened the kiss. When we finally pulled away from each other I blushed and let go of his hair, dropping my hands back down to his shoulders. I smiled and licked my lips

"That isn't really taking it slow Alec." He laughed and played with my hair.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." I smiled then yawned. He chuckled.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" I pouted.

"But then you're going to leave me." He leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I won't leave Renesmee, I promise. Now close your eyes and go to sleep." I was already fighting the urge to keep them open.

"I have to change." I mumbled. He let go of me and I sat up and walked over to the dresser, I picked out a random shirt and PJ shorts. I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed. Then I walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Alec look ed at me and smiled.

"Are you ready to get some sleep?" I shook my head and laid down on my back.

"I wanna talk some more." He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair again.

"Tomorrow Ness. I promise. Get some sleep." I yawned and slowly closed my eyes.

"I wont forget your promise, we are talking all day." He laughed

"Not all day, I'm sure Aro will have things for me to do but when ever I can I will be with you. Now go to sleep." I yawned again and snuggled closer to Alec. Now I know how mommy felt when she and daddy first got together.

**Alec's POV**

I looked down at the beautiful angel that was in my arms. Never in a million years would I have thought that I would be dating Renesmee. It hurts to think that just ten short years ago I was ready to kill her, that sweet baby. I don't know if Edward picked it up back then but I did have this pull towards her. For the first time in my life I was happy that I didn't have to kill somebody. She looked like an angel back then and she looks even more like an angel now. With her beautiful milk chocolate eyes, and bronze hair. I have never seen somebody so beautiful before. I played with her hair as she slept. Edward is going to flip when he finds out not only did we kiss, we made out, and now were dating. I'm sure he is going to try to kill me. Although I don't see the point. I can take him out in a second. Everything is going to change now. I'm sure there are going to be some problems between her family and the guard. I couldn't care less, I'm happy with her and I'm sure she is happy with me. I'm pretty sure I am the happiest guy in the world right now. I watched her facial expressions change every now and then. She must be having a lot of different dreams. I smiled as she turned onto her side and threw her arm around my waist. I heard the door slam shut and I looked up to see a very angry Edward.

"Alec I said to give it some time!" he hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward calm down, she wanted this okay? I asked her I didn't force her." My thoughts started to drift back to about an hour earlier. The way her soft warm lips felt against mine. Damn. Great thing to think about when the mind reader in the room happens to be your girlfriends father!

"Alec! What the hell do you think you are going to do with my daughter?! I will accept the fact that you guys are dating but I will not accept that! She is way too young and I am not letting you get your way with her!" he said a little louder. I looked at him then down at Renesmee.

"Edward I said to calm down, I'm not going to take advantage of her. We said we are going to take it slow."

"And that's slow?!" I growled.

"Can I finish Edward? I would never disrespect her like that okay? Do you remember how it felt when and Bella started dating? Well that's how I feel. I'm not going to hurt her. And we will take it slow." He just looked at me.

"Alec that's my baby… I'm not ready for her to grow up." he said quietly. I looked down at Renesmee and then back up at him.

"Look, she will always be your baby, and you will always be her father. That will never change, but Edward she has to grow up some time. He sighed and leaned against the dresser.

"You sound like Bella. Alec just… Just treat her right. I will still listen to the both of you more closely but I'm trusting you with her." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Edward looked at Renesmee and frowned the he walked out of the room without saying another word. Well he is having a hard time with this. I wonder how the rest of the family is going to take the news.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I couldn't keep them apart any more. I just had to get them together! And I gave you guys Alecs POV! I did want this to be longer but it is really hard to write when your step sister is running around the living room and kitchen having a spazz attack because she saw a spider. I swear there is something wrong with her, she jumped off her computer chair onto the kitchen table. Anyways! I would like to thank my amazing reviewers and my beta Jenna! She really is amazing.**

**~Becky**


	6. AN 2

Sorry guys, this is not an update. I do have the chapter written. I just have to wait for my beta to get back to me, but if this makes it any better I am going to be posting chapter five and two one shots, one is all about Renesmee and Alec (it's a lemon) and the other one is about them getting married (but its mostly about Renesmee and Edward). So yeah look out for those two and I promise I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I am so very sorry. I hope you can all forgive me, if you do I'll give you a cookie! Hehe.

~Becky


	7. AN 3 Yeah I suck

AN: I'm really starting to hate these. Once again I am so sorry, I re sent the chapter to my beta on Friday and I still haven't heard from her.=( I will have the next chapter up as soon as I get it back from her, I swear! But good news is that I am working on the next chapter so hopefully there wont be a long wait for that one. Oh and school starts tomorrow… yay… yeah not really. I don't have a lot of frees, so I wont have a lot of time to work on my stories at school. But I will give you guys at least one chapter every weekend and once my internet is fixed at home a few chapters a week. Oh and those oneshots will be up soon, I need to email them to my beta.

I'm so sorry for the long wait, I really am. I feel so bad. But you guys forgive me right? =D


	8. First Real Date

**AN: Chapter five! Okay this took some thought. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I was crying and to calm my self down I write. So this chapter was written to calm me down. **

**ANYWAYS! I hope every body likes this chapter. I have a quick question, should the next chapter be like a paragraph on what happened in Italy and then the Cullens going back home or should I keep writing a chapter for each day she is there?**

**One more question! Now this is for later on in the story but just so I know how to write the chapters leading up to it (I have to know what I have to make happen, if I just write it I delete it.) When Renesmee and Alec finally do have sex (yes it will happen) do you guys want details or no?**

**Okay, that's all the questions, when you review please answer. Okay and how about ten reviews for the next chapter? That's not bad right?**

**Oh and yeah I don't own Twilight and all, ya know the story. **

**Chapter Five: First Real Date**

**Renesmee's POV**

When I woke up this morning I was happy to see Alec sitting on the edge of the bed watching me. I sat up and smiled at him.

"Morning." I said softly. He smiled and moved closer to me.

"Morning Ness, how did you sleep?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I slept okay I guess, what did you do while I was sleeping?" he looked down and played with my hand.

"You're going to get mad." I frowned

"Who were you talking to? My dad?" he nodded his head and looked up at me.

"Yes, I'm sorry. But we had a nice conversation." I sighed and looked down.

"Ness, why is it such a big deal?" I looked up at him.

"It's my dad Alec! It's weird!" Alec laughed.

"Renesmee calm down. Look I'm sure that's the last time were going to be talking about us, okay?" I nodded my head and looked into his eyes. I was surprised to see that they were a deep black color,

"When was the last time you hunted?" he shrugged his shoulders

"A few days ago, were all going hunting tonight." I frowned.

"But I don't want to be away from you." He laughed

"What are you going to do when you have to go back to America?" I pouted. I never thought about that. What am I going to do? That is just way too much to think about.

"I haven't thought about it and I don't want to so lets not talk about it. Lets just spend all the time together that we can." He nodded his head and got up.

"Go get ready, I wanna take you somewhere okay?" I nodded my head and got off the bed; I walked over to him and kissed him softly then ran to the bathroom to get ready. I took a really quick shower then I dried my self off and put my hair in a ponytail. I put on a pair of jeans and a Paramore shirt. I went into the room and saw m y lovely boyfriend going through my books. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Are you having fun?" he laughed.

"Do you read any other kind of books? Like normal ones, all I see is vampires and witches." I giggled.

"Vampires are fun to read about" he turned around and wrapped his arms around my neck; I pulled him closer to me and kissed him softly. He kissed me softly back, and then he deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue across my bottom lip. I parted my lips and he slid his tongue in my mouth, I tried to move closer to him, he moved one hand up and down my arm. I let a little moan slip and he stopped. He pulled away and looked at me. I blushed and looked down.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get that into it." He chuckled and I looked up at him.

"It's fine Ness. Really, I just… wow" I giggled

"Wow?" I questioned. He looked down and played with my fingers.

"Wow what Alec?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, it's just weird. I have never been in a relationship before and now that I'm in one, everything is like second nature to me." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's like that for me too, don't worry, and just let your boyfriend instincts take over." He laughed and nodded is head.

"Okay Ness, go put your shoes on." I smiled and went to the closet and pu t on my black Converse. I walked back to him and he took my hand. We walked out of my room and he pushed the down button on the elevator.

"Where are we going?" he looked at me and smiled

"I want to show you something." I nodded my head and the elevator doors opened. We both stepped inside and he pressed the L button for the lobby. I giggled. And l played with a string that was hanging off my shirt.

"You know I have seen the lobby before" he laughed.

"Ha ha. You're so funny Baby Girl." My head snapped up and I looked at him.

"What did you call me?" he looked at me then looked down.

"Um I called you my baby girl..?" I smiled wide and jumped into his arms.

"Aww baby that is so sweet!" the elevator doors opened and I heard someone clear their throat. I jumped off of Alec and turned around to see both of my Parents. I blushed.

"Hi mommy, daddy." I walked out of the elevator and gave the both of them a hug.

"How have you guys been?" mommy smiled.

"We have been good, how have you been? We haven't seen a lot if you since we got here" I smiled.

"Well yesterday I was hanging out with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, and other then that I have been with Alec." I felt Alec by my side, he laced his fingers with mine and I smiled wider.

"Aww that's sweet, just remember you have parents." I nodded my head.

"Of course mommy! Alec is going hunting tonight, so can I spend the night with you and daddy?" mommy nodded her head and I looked at daddy. He was frowning.

"Do you not want me to spend the night with you guys daddy?" I shook his head and picked me up, I let go of Alecs hand and I looked at my father.

"Of course I want you to spend the night with us Angel, I missed you." I smiled and hugged daddy. No matter how old I get I always love it when daddy picks me up.

"I missed you too daddy, I'll see you guys later okay?" he nodded his head and put me down. He kissed my forehead and then looked at mommy.

"Are we going back to our room? mommy was looking at me and Alec as she nodded her head. I blushed and took Alecs hand again. Daddy gently pushed mommy into the elevator and smiled at me.

"See you later angel" he pushed the button to close the doors and I looked at Alec.

"Well he was nice." Alec nodded his head and pulled me close to him. He let go of my hand and wrapper his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, he told me everything he wanted to tell me last night, your father really loves you." I smiled and looked down.

"I know." I whispered. Alec was leading us down the long hallway. I looked up at him.

"So where are we going?" he shook his head and I pouted.

"Please tell me!" he pointed to a door at the end of the hallway.

"So you brought me to another room?" he chuckled

"No Renesmee, I did not bring you to another room." When we got to the door I went to open it but he pulled me back.

"Close your eyes and take my hand." He ordered.

"If I fall I am going to be very mad." I giggled then smiled and did what he told me to. When I laced my fingers with his he opened the door and gently pulled my through. I heard the door slam closed behind us. I felt a soft breeze and smiled.

"We're out side?" Alec didn't reply and I frowned. I felt him pick me up and then I felt him sit down, I was sitting on his lap, and he whispered in my ear.

"Open your eyes baby girl." I smiled at his pet name for me and I opened my eyes. I gasped when I saw the beautiful garden that we were in. I had different beautiful, colorful flowers. It had large trees and big bushes. I could see some of the sun as it was setting behind some clouds. We were sitting on a small white bench made out of stone; it seemed to be hundreds of years old.

"This is beautiful! I never knew you guys had a garden!" Alec laughed.

"Well nobody really comes out here, everybody is always wrapped up in their own things." I looked at my boyfriend and kissed him softly.

"Well it is very beautiful, I'm very happy you took me here."

"So this is good enough for a first date?" I smiled wide.

"Yes it is! This is amazing! So what are we going to do on or first date?" Alec shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, talk, what ever else you wanna do." I smiled.

"I like talking! What are we going to talk about?" Alec smiled.

"You." I frowned.

"How about no? Let's talk about you." Alec frowned.

"We already talked about me!"

"Only a few more questions okay? I promise!" he sighed.

"Okay fine baby girl, ask away." I giggled and smiled.

"Okay, do you ever wish you weren't part of the guard? Like do you wish you could be a normal vampire?" Alec closed his eyes and sighed. I'm guessing this wasn't an easy question.

"Renesmee, being part of the guard is nice, vampires respect you and I use my power for good." I laughed.

"Alec vampires are scared of you, and I highly doubt killing vampires are good."

"Renesmee we protect every single vampire. You must not see it but we do. We have to kill every vampire that exposes up."

"You never killed my father." Alec sighed.

"Ar o deeply cares about your family Renesmee. He didn't want to kill him; he offered him a spot on the Guard. When Edward came back your mother and Alice was with him. So Alice showed him that your mother would become a vampire. Aro was very glad that he didn't have to kill any of them." I nodded my head.

"But you guys were so ready to kill me and my family that day." Alec sighed again. I guess he didn't like that question either.

"Renesmee I didn't want to kill you neither did Aro. But we had to protect our kind; we thought you were an immortal child. Others have been killed for making immortal children, we couldn't not kill your family if you were one, and it wouldn't be fair. But when we found out you weren't an immortal child, I myself was very happy. Then we had to worry that if you grew you would expose us. Ness you have to understand, we never saw something like you before, and we didn't want to take a chance. Thank God your aunt came when she did. She always seems to save the day." I nodded my head and stared at him.

"Yeah, she sure is a life saver." I said softly. He gave me a small smile and kissed my cheek.

"You never answered my other question; do you ever wish you weren't part of the guard?" Alec leaned against the back of the bench.

"Well there are some times where I wish I wasn't a vampire at all, I mean I wonder how my life would've ended up." I pouted.

"You would've been married to this beautiful blond and have three kids and a perfect job." He laughed.

"Well I'm glad you see it like that. I always pictured it being the opposite of that. I always pictured myself being forced to marry some poor girl who was already in love with her ex boyfriend. And us having two kids who hated our guts. I would have to pretend to love some girl I didn't even know, and I would have to pretend to have a happy marriage." I frowned.

"Why do you see it like that?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I just do. And yeah, there is some times where I wish I was a normal vampire. It may not seem like it but being one of the strongest members of the guard is a very hard job."

"Then leave! Eleazar did!" Alec laughed.

"Eleazar was nothing! We didn't really need him, so what if he can tell you what other vampires' gifts are? He couldn't kill anybody. Renesmee you don't understand, Jane and I are the strongest members, we are the guard. Between Jane and I we could kill everybody on the guard." I shivered and Alec frowned. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"That's scary." I chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry Renesmee, I will never hurt you." I smirked and lifted my head off his shoulder so I can look into his eyes.

"What if some one was flirting and asked me out, what would you do?" I heard a deep growl come from him and I giggled.

"Over protective aren't we?" he rolled his eyes and pulled me closer to him.

"Would you get mad at me if I was to kill this boy?" I nodded my head.

"Fine. Then I will just kill him in my mind and have your family take care of him, although I would really like to kill him for even giving my girl a second look."' I smiled.

0Your sweet, really evil, but sweet non the less." He laughed and moved one of his stone cold hands up and down my arm.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said in a soft voice. I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"That wolf that was there that day, I mean there were a lot there, but that one that was next to your mom, the one you were sitting on at a point…" he trailed off and I frowned. Jacob. He had to bring up Jacob. Why did he have to bring him up?

"His name was Jacob. What about him?" Alec sighed.

"Why was he so close to your family?" I looked up at Alec.

"Jake and my mom had been best fiends. And then when I was born he imprinted on me." Alec gave me a confused look.

"He did what?"

"Imprinted on me. Its when a wolf finds his soul mate, he can't choose who it is, it just happens. And it happened to happen with me." Alec sighed.

"So you basically belong to a wolf?!" I laughed.

"Oh God no! Jacob was like my older brother, he didn't own me, yes he did feel very protective over me but he didn't own me. When we left Forks he got himself a girlfriend, I'm sure they have a family by now." Alec looked down and played with one of my curls.

"So you didn't like him like the way you like me?" I laughed again, this time a little harder.

"No Alec! I told you, you were my first crush! Eww no, Jacob…like I said he was like my brother. I could never see myself with him. Nasty." Alec looked up at me and laughed. I leaned in and kissed him softly. He held my body close to his as we kissed. When we both pulled away from our sweet kiss I leaned my forehead against his and looked into his eyes.

"When did you start liking me?" Alec smirked.

"I thought you only ad a few questions to ask me"

"I do, and this is one of the few." He laughed and smiled, he kissed me softly again then pulled away.

"I really don't know when I started. I mean I thought it was weird when I didn't want to kill you that day, and sometimes I found myself thinking of you, wondering how much you have grown, how you looked. Then I finally asked Aro to see if you guys would want to come here an-" I cut his sentence short,

"Wait you're the one who made Aro ask for us to come here?!" Alec laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I was just curious. And when I saw you Renesmee, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I didn't pay any attention to anybody else. I couldn't even believe it was you. You went from being this beautiful little baby to this gorgeous teenage girl." I looked down and blushed.

"I don't think I am beautiful or gorgeous, pretty maybe but not beautiful or gorgeous" Alec laughed.

"But you are Renesmee. Trust me." I smiled and looked up at him.

"I do trust you, I trust you with my heart Alec." He smiled t that and gave me a very passionate kiss, but before I could wrap my arms tighter around his waist it was over. I pouted and he laughed.

"Can I ask you another question Ness?" I nodded my head and he went back to playing with my hair.

"That day, you didn't seem scared or worried at all. You were all for touching Aros' face and showing him your thoughts." I smiled.

"I wasn't scared, I had my family and their friends protecting me, but I was worried. I was worried that you guys would hurt them."

"You weren't scared or worried that you were going to die?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess I never thought about it like that, I was only worrying over my family." Alec smiled.

"You're a very sweet girl Renesmee." I grinned.

"Well thank you very much Alec, you have a sweet side your self." He laughed.

"Yeah well, don't tell anybody about that, that is only between you and I." I gigged and wrapped my arms tighter around his waist.

"I wont tell anybody if you give me a kiss" he smiled and gave me a soft kiss. Then he looked into my eyes,

"Can you show me something?" I tilted my head to the side.

"What do you want me to show you?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Anything, I want to see how your gift works." I smiled and nodded my head,

"Okay, are you ready?" he nodded his head and I moved my right hand up and placed it on his cheek. I showed him how I felt when I first saw him two days ago, I let my thoughts drag on about how much I wanted to kiss him and get to know him. I finally pulled my hand away and blushed. Alec gave me a wide smile and kissed me passionately, this time the kiss lingered. I had enough time to wrap both of my arms around his neck and fully enjoy the kiss. When we both finally pulled back he whispered in my ear.

"That was amazing baby girl." I blushed again.

"What my gift or what I showed you?" he laughed.

"Both. How about we go back inside now. It is almost time for all of us to go hunting." I nodded my head and stood up, he got up also and laced his fingers with mine as we walked back to the door.

"Where do you guys go hunting anyway? I mean you cant go hunting in a very busy place." We were walking at a slow human pace, it seems like the both of us didn't want to leave the garden.

"Well we usually bring our food here, but since you guys are here we are going to go out into some ally ways. Not a lot of people are by the allys at night." I nodded my head and we reached the door. Alec opened it and we both stepped inside. He closed it and I smiled.

"So what are we going to do till you guys leave?" Ales shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. What ever you want to do." I smiled. I think I have an idea on what we can do. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really?" I nodded my head and pulled him down the hall to the elevators.

**AN: Sorry it took so long! When I got back home I found out that my internet isn't working. Please, please forgive me. I am going to post up my two one shots. Please read and review them, they are both Reneslec. (like I said before) Oh, and please answer my questions in the reviews. Thanks!**


	9. Sneak Peak for Chapter 6

AN: I feel so bad! I know I suck! I have not had my internet, my laptop broke down and my step sisters computer never lets me upload my stories! So I'm giving you guys a like sneak peak at the next chapter, there will be some grammar issues, I have not sent this chapter to my beta yet. And those one shots I promised you, well those have to be sent too. I will get it done I promise! Reneslec is my baby, I am dedicated to them! So yeah two oneshots will be sent to my beta and then posted up, and the full chapter too, again I am so sorry!

I pulled Alec to the elevators and pushed the button.

"Where are we going? And don't say upstairs." I giggled and looked at him.

"Fine, were going to my room." He raised an eyebrow and I laughed. The doors opened and we walked in, I pushed the button for my floor and the doors closed.

"What are we doing?" he asked as he pulled me close to him.

"I want to show you something." We got to my floor and I ran across the hall to my room. Alec laughed at me as I struggled to open the door. When I finally got it open I ran to my bag and started looking through the pockets.

"What are you looking for?" I turned around to see him sitting on my bed.

"Something I want to give you." I turned back to my bag and smiled when I felt a little box. I pulled it out and turned around and looked at him.

"Don't laugh." He smirked then nodded his head.

"I promise I won't laugh." I smiled and sat down next to him.

"Okay I know its nothing really special, but it means the world to me and I want you to have it. I hope you understand that now you mean the world to me." He looked at me with his wide red eyes and smiled.

"I know I mean the world to you Ness, you mean the world to me too." I lifted the box up and gave it to him. He looked at me for a second then he looked at the box.

"What is it?" he asked in a soft voice

"Just open it." I whispered. He slowly opened it. He looked over the object then looked at me. I took the box from him and took out the small crystal Winnie The Pooh.

"I really love Pooh, he's my favorite Disney character, and one day I saw this and I just had to have it. Auntie Rosalie finally got it for me. I know its stupid to you, but I love it and I love you, so I feel like you should have it, to always have me with you, ya know?" he smiled and took Pooh from my hands.

"You sure you want to give this to me baby girl?" I nodded my head and he put it back in the box. He took the box from me and put it on the end table. I watched him turn back to me and pull me onto his lap.

"Thank you Renesmee." He whispered softly. I smiled and kissed him softly.

"Don't thank me Alec, I love you." I looked at him and he gave me a big wide smile, he leaned in and kissed me softly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to deepen the kiss. We were kissing passionately, I somehow ended up on my back with Alec on top of me.


	10. A Gift and SOme Family Time

AN: Yeah I know it took forever to get up, my lap top really hates me! I'm sorry!! But I do have the ntes for the rest of the chapters so I should write them fast! And Lemon should be up by today or tomorrow, depending on Jenna =D

Mucho Thanks to Jenna, my amazing beta. And my friend on Camfans who told me how to write some things in Italian. I can speak it just not write it! Lmfao. That's sad isn't it?

Ohh!! Did anybody else scream when they say Alec in NM? Cause I did! Me and my bestie were out of control. Haha.

Chapter 6: A Gift and Some Family Time

I pulled Alec to the elevators and pushed the button.

"Where are we going? And don't say upstairs." I giggled and looked at him.

"Fine, we're going to my room." He raised an eyebrow and I laughed. The doors opened and we walked in, I pushed the button for my floor and the doors closed.

"What are we doing?" he asked as he pulled me close to him.

"I want to show you something." We got to my floor and I ran across the hall to my room. Alec laughed at me as I struggled to open the door. When I finally got it open I ran to my bag and started looking through the pockets.

"What are you looking for?" I turned around to see him sitting on my bed.

"Something I want to give you." I turned back to my bag and smiled when I felt a little box. I pulled it out and turned around and looked at him.

"Don't laugh." He smirked then nodded his head.

"I promise I won't laugh." I smiled and sat down next to him.

"Okay I know its nothing really special, but it means the world to me and I want you to have it. I hope you understand that now you mean the world to me." He looked at me with his wide red eyes and smiled.

"I know I mean the world to you Ness, you mean the world to me too." I lifted the box up and gave it to him. He looked at me for a second then he looked at the box.

"What is it?" he asked in a soft voice

"Just open it." I whispered. He slowly opened it. He looked over the object then looked at me. I took the box from him and took out the small crystal Winnie the Pooh.

"I really love Pooh, he's my favorite Disney character, and one day I saw this and I just had to have it. Auntie Rosalie finally got it for me. I know its stupid to you, but I love it and I love you, so I feel like you should have it, to always have me with you, ya know?" he smiled and took Pooh from my hands.

"You sure you want to give this to me baby girl?" I nodded my head and he put it back in the box. He took the box from me and put it on the end table. I watched him turn back to me and pull me onto his lap.

"Thank you Renesmee." He whispered softly. I smiled and kissed him softly.

"Don't thank me Alec, I love you." I looked at him and he gave me a big wide smile, he leaned in and kissed me softly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to deepen the kiss. We were kissing passionately; I somehow ended up on my back with Alec on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me, never wanting his lips to part from mine. But of course somebody ad to knock on my damn door. I sighed as Alec quickly got off of me and I sat up.

"Yeah?" I called to the person who knocked. The door slowly opened and the girl who worked at the front desk poked her head in.

"Um Alec, Aro said he wants you downstairs." Alec let out a sigh.

"Okay, thank you Skye." She gave Alec and I a small smile before she closed the door.

"Your leaving now aren't you?" Alec slowly nodded his head.

"We'll be back soon Renesmee, we're not picky in who we eat." I wrinkled my nose.

"That's sad Alec; you know the person you feed off of has a family." Alec laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't think of humans as people Renesmee, I think of them as food. "That's like me telling you the elk you had before you got on the plane had a family. It doesn't matter to you does it?" I frowned and shook my head.

"It's still not nice." I muttered. Alec laughed again then kissed my forehead.

"Will you be in your parents' room when I get back?" I nodded my head and he hopped off my bed.

"Want me to walk you to their room?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yes please." I got off my bed also and he took my hand. We walked out of my room and took the stairs down to mommy and daddy's room. When we got to their room Alec gave me one last kiss then walked to the elevator. I watched as my boyfriend leaned against the wall waiting for the elevator doors to open. When they finally did open he gave me one last smile then walked in and shut the doors. I sighed and knocked on my parents' door. In less then a second daddy opened the door and picked me up. I giggled and gave him a big hug.

"Hello daddy!" he chuckled and put me down. Mommy came up to me and gave me a big hug. After she was done and all three of us found a seat somewhere in the room, I laughed.

"You would think I was gone for months." They both laughed and mom sat Indian style on the bed.

"So what's new with you Renesmee?" I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't really know, you know about Alec." When I said my boyfriends name daddy let out a soft sigh. I looked at him and he looked away from me. I heard mom sigh.

"Edward get over it." Daddy looked at mommy and gave her a dirty look.

"But Bella-" Daddy started but mommy cut him off.

"But nothing, think of how Charlie felt." Daddy sighed and looked at me.

"Why Renesmee? Did it have to be so soon?" I frowned.

"Alec said you were over this." Daddy rolled his eyes.

"Maybe with him, but I'm just getting started with you. Who told you, you can go off and get a boyfriend?!" I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't know I had to ask dad, why is it such a big deal?" Dad closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Never mind Renesmee, just forget I brought it up okay?" I sighed. _Well that went well daddy, why won't you just tell me why it's such a big deal?_ Daddy opened his eyes and just stared at me.

"I don't know Renesmee, its just hard for me to see my daughter all over some boy." I laughed. _He's the one all over me! Not the other way around… okay not most of the time._

"Not helping Renesmee." My poor father. If he were a human I'm sure all of this would have given him a heart attack. He laughed and I felt mom looking at us. I looked at her and smiled.

"Mommy tell daddy he doesn't have to worry." She laughed.

"Renesmee I have told him so many times I lost count. It will pass in time." Daddy sat next to mom and she moved closer to him. I looked down and frowned. All that does is make me miss Alec.

"Sorry." Daddy said softly. I looked up at him and gave him a half smile.

"Don't worry about it daddy, I'm going to have to get used to it. When we go back to America I won't have Alec at all…" Moms head snapped up.

"Wait your going to stay with him, you guys are that serious? You're going to get into a long distance relationship?" I nodded my head and she frowned.

"Renesmee that's hard, are you sure that's what you want to do?" I nodded my head and she bit her lip.

"Okay, if that's what you want." I looked down at me feet. Is that really what I want? I mean what's the point of dating somebody if you can't be with them?

"Renesmee don't stress over it, we still have a little more then a week left here." I looked up at daddy and smiled.

"Yeah we do, thanks." He gave me a small smile then leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"Have you talked to any of your friends?" I frowned.

"Not really, I'll text them all when I get back in America." Dad nodded his head.

"Okay, just don't forget about them, I'm sure Tatiana misses you." I smiled

"I miss my bestie too!"

We spent most of the night talking about what we have all done so far, and what we are going to do once we get back to America. Mommy said once we get back we have to go down to visit Uncle Seth; he should be back from his summer trip by then. At one point Aunt Alice was in the room with us and she used mommy and me to model the new clothes she got. I had a really fun night. I don't remember when I fell asleep; all I remember was daddy waking me up and then Alec carrying me to my room. Now I am laying in Alecs arms, he has his arms around my waist and I am leaning my head on his chest.

"So how was your night?" he spoke softly, I closed my eyes and tried to get closer to him.

"It was good, spent time with my parents and my aunt. How was your night?" I felt him shrug

"It was okay, I missed you though, I just wanted to get the hunting over and get back to you." I smiled and lifted my head up off his chest.

"Did you really miss me?" he nodded his head and I leaned down and kissed him softly.

"I missed you too Alec." I whispered softly after we broke away from our kiss. Alec was gently massaging my back and I let out a soft sigh.

"That feels good." Alec kissed my forehead and kept massaging my back.

"I'm glad I make you feel good baby girl… so I was talking to Jane tonight." I looked at him and frowned.

"I should be scared shouldn't I?" Alec laughed and shook his head.

"No, not really. She will get over herself. She does not like it when I am mad at her, we are very close." I laid my head back down on Alec and closed my eyes.

"So what is her problem anyways?" I felt Alec shrug his shoulders.

"She had problems with your mom, and now that me and you are… dating, she feels threatened." I laughed.

"Threatened? By me? Yeah right." Alec sat up, causing me to roll off of him.

"Renesmee you don't understand how close Jane and I are, and then you come here and I ditch my sister, my best friend for what? For a halfa! It hurt her so much. She doesn't understand how I could just leave her for you. It took me years and years to start to like some of the guard members and then you walk in and I fall in love with you!" I blushed when he said he fell in love with me, Alec pulled me back onto his lap.

"Don't you understand Renesmee? She is the only other girl I have ever loved, and although it is not in a romantic way at all, it still bothers her that I love somebody in a romantic way. But I'm sure that in a few months… or years she will be okay with you, with us." I crawled back onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I guess it doesn't really matter to me, unless she comes after me… and uses her freaky power on me" Alec laughed.

"I would never let her hurt you in any way my beautiful Renesmee. Don't worry about her Baby Girl, I will talk to her, and take care of you." I started to gently kiss Alecs neck and his hands moved down to my waist.

"You know, your father does like walking past your room while were alone." I laughed and stopped kissing his neck

"Are you telling me I can't kiss you?" he shook his head and leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I'm saying we can't think about how good it feels." He whispered against my lips. I felt my blood rising to my cheeks, and then Alec kissed me passionately again. He laid me on my back and climbed on top of me, his lips never leaving mine. I moved my arms up to his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. Kissing him felt so amazing, it feels like the whole world stops, like nothing else matters, just his lips upon mine. I felt Alecs hand move under my shirt and I let out a soft moan, Alec traced his tongue across my bottom lip and I slowly parted my lips, granting his tongue access to mouth. His cool fingers were tracing patterns on my lower stomach, his fingers slowly moving down to the top of my PJ pants. Now I didn't know what to do. But know Alec and I would never go all the way, not now, I mean come on we just got together! But it feels so right! Oh God I hate being a teenager! I was softly moaning, my breathing was heavy and heart rate was one hundred times faster then it usually is. Alec chuckled as he kissed my lips one last time then kissed down my jaw and to my neck. I knotted my fingers in his hair and leaned my head back so he can have better access to my neck. I felt his tongue skim across my neck and my usually soft moans was now a little louder.

"Oh Alec!" He stopped and I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I was already blushing, so my cheeks just turned a deeper shade of red. I unknotted my fingers from his hair.

"What?" I asked quietly. He shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing Baby Girl, you're just so beautiful… and hearing you moan my name that loud… I've never felt like this before Ness, and I don't really know what to do about the way you make me feel." Alec and I sat up and just looked at each other.

"Well I know that we can't really do anything about those feelings right now, I mean Alec you know I love you." I laced my fingers with his. "But we just got together, and I really am only ten… I'm ready but then I'm not. You get what I'm saying?" He nodded his head.

"Yes Renesmee, I know you're not ready and to tell you the truth I'm not ready either. This is all new to me. I know it will take some time for us to have a… intimate relationship and I don't care. I really love you Renesmee and I don't want to rush anything else in our relationship. The only reason why I rushed us becoming a couple is because I was scared that you were going to go back to America before we had a chance to even become friends." I gave him a soft smile and kissed his cheek softly.

"Alec, baby, I don't think I ever would have been able to leave here with us just being friends. I love you too much." Alec smiled and cradled me in his arms. It's so weird, I was freaking out over not having a boyfriend then I came here and I get one within a matter of days. I looked up at Alec and gave him a big smile.

"Alec… my mother and I were talking. I have to ask you something." He nodded his head and I took a deep breath.

"What are we going to do when I go back to America?" Alec just looked at me then frowned.

"I never really thought about it, I forgot you had to go back…" he trailed off.

"Well would you still want to stay with me? I mean you don't have to, but I want to. I know we could make it. I know long distance relationships can get… well bad but I trust you." Alec smiled.

"Well then let's do it. I wasn't planning on breaking up with you anyways. And we both have a lot of money. I can visit you whenever and you guys can come every summer. That would make Aro happy. We could write to each other." I smiled then giggled.

"You should get a cell phone!" he laughed.

"Ha, I don't think Aro will go for that. But we can write to each other. And I can come for all your vacations or you can come here. Does that sound good?" I nodded my head and then kissed him softly.

"Mm. I never thought I would ever have such an amazing boyfriend." Alec laughed and held me close to him.

"I never thought I would have a girlfriend, yet alone a beautiful, smart, perfect girlfriend." I blushed.

"I'm not beautiful, or perfect, or really smart." Alec laughed.

"Okay Renesmee, you don't see yourself clearly don't you?" I frowned.

"I do to! There are a ton of girls at my schools who are more beautiful then me, and smart. And nobody is really perfect. I know I'm not." Alec shook is head.

"You are Renesmee, and we are not fighting about this so shh." Then he kissed me softly. I gladly let him win as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly back. It wasn't a hungry kiss like the ones earlier; it was a sweet gentle kiss. When Alec pulled back from the kiss he held me close to him and didn't let go of me. Right now, at this very moment I feel my life is more then perfect. Just being here in Alecs arms. I let out a small yawn and Alec chuckled.

"Want to go back to bed Ness?" I shook my head and Alec massaged my back.

"Baby girl it's almost three in the morning. I'll be here when you wake up." I pouted and he kissed me softly.

"_Sogni d'oro e dormi con gli angeli_" My heart skipped a beat and I smiled.

"What does that mean?" I blushed and clung to him. What ever he said it sounded beautiful.

"Golden dreams and sleep with the Angels." I kissed his neck softly.

"Mm thank you baby. I like you talking to me in Italian." Alec chuckled again and kissed my forehead

"Then I will talk to you in Italian more, night baby girl. I love you." I looked up at him and smiled

"I love you too Alec." I laid my head down on his chest and closed me eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep...


	11. Important AN

AN: Heyyyy!!! I'm back!! I know all of you want to kill me right now huh? Yeah my bestie wants to kill me and she gets to see everything before you guys. My computer broke down again. Well I'm just waiting for my lovely Beta to email me back what I sent her. I sent her the next chapter, and a new pointless oneshot. The one shot is Reneslec. I might send her this Edward/Bella oneshot, but I don't know, I'll tell you guys if you do.

So I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm back and waiting on Jenna. I hope you guys are happy. Haha.

I also wanted to thank everybody for all of the reviews!!! They make me feel good

Ohhh!!! Another thing! (haha this is all so random) If anybody would like for me to write them a story! Yeah I'm in this mood where I want to write things for people. So yeah you can PM me about that if you want.

Hmm I think that's all, no I lied. I also wanted to thank you guys for not giving up on my story. This Reneslec is my baby. It sounds stupid, but its true.

Okayy so I should have the next chapter up as soon as Jenna emails it back, she said she was going to email it to me yesterday but I never got it.

Thanks so much guys! I love you guys sooo muchhh!!!!

~Becky


	12. Sneak Peak for Chapter 7

AN: Okay Jenna has a job! Lmfao that's why it's all late and another reason is, well, technology really hates me. Chapter seven never sent to her, but I emailed her the chapter and I thought I would give you guys a sneak peak for chapter seven,

Oh the one shot, 20 Questions is up, yeah it's random but check it out. Thanks

Another thing! Haha, to Nicole I would love to write that for you! We need to talk more about it so maybe can you give me your email or something?

~Becky

Sneak For Chapter Seven

Jane leaned against the wall and looked at me.

"I still don't like you." She said with a roll of her eyes. I sighed and looked down at my feet. This is not how I wanted this convo to go.

"Jane. I'm not asking you to like me, I'm asking you to learn to deal with me. Alec and I are dating, get used to it." I said with a little more force in my voice. She hissed and I looked up at her.

"You're not good enough for him. This won't last, trust me. And when he breaks up with you I hope you know I am going to be laughing my ass off." She sneered at me. I laughed.

"Hey Jane, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but a little pixie I know told me that you and I are going to be the best of friends one day, get over it."

"Alice doesn't know what the hell she is talking about." Jane shook her head then looked towards the door. I looked at the door also and saw Alec slowly open the door, he looked at me and his sister then walked in my room and closed the door behind him

"Uh… did you guys have a nice talk?" he asked while rubbing the back of his neck. Ha, I guess I'm not the only one intimidated by his beautiful "twin" sister.

"Alec you're fucking lucky I love you, or I would have killed this bitch long ago." Jane hissed and I looked at her my eyes going wide.

"What the hell Jane?!I didn't do anything to you!" I pretty much shouted. She turned around and looked at me

"Did we not just talk about this Renesmee? I don't like you, what don't you understand about that?"

Alec wrapped his arms around his sisters' waist and gave her a big hug.

"Come on Jane; be nice to my baby girl." He said in a soft voice.

"Whatever." She said then pushed her brother away from her and stormed over to the door. Before she opened it she turned around and looked at me

"Renesmee, if you break my brothers heart I swear I will kill you." Then she opened the door and stormed out of my room. I just looked at Alec as he looked at the door his sister just left from.

"Well… that went... horrible" I said softly.

Alec turned around and looked at me.

"Yeah… it did. Don't worry, she'll warm up to you, just give her some time." He said softly as he walked up to me and kissed my cheek softly.

"How are you so calm about this? Your sister hates me." I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist. He laughed a little.

"Because I know my sister, she'll do anything for me, even if that means liking somebody she hates."

I looked up at him and he smiled at me before pressing his soft lips against mine.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! This is Jenna, Becky's beta. Right now, her computer is suuffeing from a virus, and we are trying desperately to get it up. Thank you for your patience, and please try to live without an update for a bit! ;)

-Jenna


End file.
